Temporomandibular joint disorder (TMJD or TMD), or temporomandibular joint syndrome, is an umbrella term covering acute or chronic inflammation of the temporomandibular joint (TMJ), which connects the mandibular jaw to the skull. The temporomandibular joint, which is located in front of each ear, is commonly referred to as the TMJ. Various temporomandibular dysfunctions are also commonly referred to as TMJ.
TMJ disorder and resultant dysfunction can result in significant pain and impairment. The temporomandibular joint is susceptible to many of the conditions that affect other joints in the body, including ankylosis, arthritis, trauma, dislocations, developmental anomalies, and neoplasia. Ankylosis, for example, is a stiffness of the TMJ due to abnormal adhesion and rigidity of the bones of the joint, which may be the result of injury or disease. The rigidity may be complete or partial and may be due to inflammation of the tendinous or muscular structures outside the joint or of the tissues of the joint itself.
Exercise of facial muscles is a recommended manner to help avoid, reverse or at least delay the onset of TMJ disorders. In addition, patients who receive treatment to correct problems associated with the TMJ need to exercise their jaw to facilitate proper healing. Further, the exercise of the facial muscles concurrently provides exercise to the supporting neck muscles and in many cases a release of the tightness and associated with stress related tension of those muscles.